Snow skiers expose their knees, and particularly their anterior cruciate ligament (“ACL”), to injury when they fall or place themselves in a position of imbalance during periods of uncontrolled acceleration. When a skier loses balance and falls backwards placing weight on the back of the skis, the front of the skis flex in an upward position. As the skis flex in the upward position, the skis accelerate uncontrollably thus placing greater strain and force on the skier's ACL and potentially causing injury.